Isla Encantada
by Annie de Odair
Summary: "— (...) es una de las Islas más hermosas. Parece encantada. Si quieres un día vienes con tiempo y lo recorremos. — ¿Juntos? — Preguntó atropelladamente."


**¡Hola querido público! Esta historia surgió de mi mente por varias razones. Amo a Jin, y amo a Koto. Además en el tomo 19 de manga, cuando a ella, a Juri y Ruka las entrevistan les preguntan si tienen novios y ellas cuentan como son las personas de las que están enamoradas. En la otra página se ve a Jin, Suzuki y Touya estornudando. Así que, aunque quizá la descripción de Koto pareciera asemejarse más con Touya ("Es un hombre muy fuerte y directo. Es gentil y muy independiente" Versión argentina) quiero pensar que también puede referirse a Jin.**

**Sin más, el fic.**

* * *

**Isla Encantada.**

Koto salía del estadio luego de una larga jornada del Torneo Oscuro de Artes Marciales. Hoy habían sido las dos semifinales, y ya había tenido suficiente con tantas peleas. Le emocionaba relatar, y más ahora que tenía a Juri como compañera, pero no podía decir que ver tanta sangre todos los días no la afectaba. Koto era de las mejores anfitrionas, siempre hacía su trabajo hasta el final. Se podía decir que ella era quien ponía todo el empeño, ya que Juri… bueno, ella era bastante miedosa para estar en la arena como árbitro, pero no Koto. Ella era tan responsable y enérgica con su trabajo que no podría dejarlo ni por el miedo. Aunque si tenía sus preferencias. Estaba contenta de ver batallas en las que los dos participantes disfrutaran tanto al pelear, y que no sea una pelea con abismales diferencias de poder. Era espantoso relatar como el equipo Toguro acribillaba a golpes a los demás, e igual de horrible ver a dos demonios peleando por ambición. Pero era realmente inspirador ver una pelea como la de Yusuke Urameshi contra Chuu o Jin. Peleas que los dos disfrutaban, o Genkai contra Shishiwakamaru, un claro ejemplo de la justicia sobre el mal. ¿Y quién pudiera olvidar a la pelea entre Kuwabara y Risho? Una pelea en donde la demostración de amor de Kuwabara era tan evidente que pudo vencer a su enemigo.

Todas esas peleas eran las que le gustaban a Koto. Esas en que el ambiente del estadio cambiaba un poco, y se rodeaba por esa sensación de anticipación y alegría. No podía olvidar el rostro de Chuu y Yusuke sonriendo, o el de Jin moviendo sus orejas. Esas cosas habían provocado que todo el ambiente del estadio, un ambiente hostil y rencoroso por naturaleza cambiara, aunque sea por dos minutos, a uno de disfrute y alegría.

Mientras caminaba aún con su micrófono en la mano se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a la mitad del bosque, y el hotel estaba al otro lado.

— Creo que me distraje demasiado. — Sonrió con alegría a sí misma.

Del otro lado, bajo un árbol, ella pudo vislumbrar como descansaba un monstruo. Koto se acercó para poder ver de quien se trataba.

Jin admiraba como el follaje de los árboles permitían que pequeños rayos de luz solar se filtraran por ellos. Recargando todo su peso contra un gran tronco cerró los ojos inspirando hondo.

Koto sonrió.

— El participante Jin disfruta del viento. — Relató en su micrófono con emoción. Él se sobresaltó mirando a todas partes. — Estoy aquí. Solo soy yo, la cronista.

— Ah, mucho gusto. — Sonrió mostrando su colmillo.

— ¿Viniste a ver las semifinales?

— Si. Quería apoyar al equipo Urameshi.

— ¿En serio? — Preguntó anonadada. — ¿Quieres que ganen?

— Por supuesto, después de todo, ellos son los que tienen el verdadero espíritu de lucha. No solo por pelear si no por aferrarse a eso que quieren conseguir. Los admiro mucho.

Koto lo miraba maravillada. Ella pensaba que había ido como todos los demás a ver como se mataban los equipos restantes. Jin entreabrió un ojo y la miró.

— ¿Quieres sentarte Koto? — Le preguntó amablemente. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego se sentó de costado.

— ¿Sabías mi nombre?

Jin desvió la mirada hacia un lado y suspiró profundamente.

— Solo… lo repites continuamente. — Mintió. — Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Recién salí de la segunda semifinal, estaba por ir al hotel, pero parece que fui en dirección contraria. ¿Tu?

— Cuando ganó el equipo Urameshi me vine aquí a pensar. Esta isla es genial. Me hubiese gustado que fuera mía.

— Yo vivo aquí, es una de las Islas más hermosas. Parece encantada.

— ¿En serio? ¿Dónde?

— En la otra costa, por eso me alojaron en el hotel, para que estuviera más cerca.

— Que hermoso debe ser vivir aquí.

— Si quieres un día vienes con tiempo y lo recorremos.

— ¿Juntos? — Preguntó atropelladamente.

— ¡Dile a Touya que venga también! Ustedes querían la luz si ganaban el torneo. ¡Y pueden invitar a Chuu y Rinku!

— Eso suena bien. — Murmuró cerrando los ojos. — Gracias.

El cuerpo de Koto se deslizó dejando caer su cabeza sobre las piernas cruzadas de Jin. Ella pudo sentir como él se tensionaba ligeramente y luego todo su cuerpo se relajaba.

— Podría quedarme dormida aquí.

— Yo también.

Ninguno dijo nada durante unos minutos. El cálido silencio que los envolvía era imposible de romper, además ellos se sentían cómodos con el. Jin suspiró.

— Cuando termine el torneo puedo enseñarte la isla, ¿Quieres? — Él la miró con intriga.

— ¿Entonces les digo a los chicos que se queden después de la final del torneo? — Ella cerró los ojos y sonrió.

— No, ellos pueden venir después. ¿Qué te parece?

Jin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y luego sonrió mostrando su alegre colmillo.

— Me encanta la idea.

Y antes de que pudiera a agregar algo más escuchó el suave ronquido de Koto durmiendo. Rió disimuladamente y él también cerró sus ojos.

Antes de dormir, sintió como sus orejas se movían alegres.

* * *

**¡Ahhh! Los amo...**


End file.
